Subsampling image sensors for reducing spatial resolution is performed for purposes such as increasing processing speed and the like. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a Bayer color filter array (CFA) used for creating color images on the image sensor. To reduce resolution, prior art image sensors are subsampled by skipping pixels (designated by the X) as shown in FIG. 2. Alternatively, the prior art reduces resolution by combining pixels as shown in FIG. 3. In this regard, the individual colors are combined both vertically and horizontally as shown by the curved lines. The resulting subsampled image for both FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 have sampling characteristics that are not optimal for representing the subsampled image. Specifically, the pixels that comprise the subsampled image are not evenly spaced but are instead grouped together. This results in a perceived lower resolution image than might be anticipated by the amount of subsampling done.
Consequently there exists a need for better subsampling of an image. Also, since subsampling is often needed to reduce spatial resolution and increase speed for the purpose of generating a sequence of images for video, there is also a need to improve the sensitivity of one color relative to another color to account for changes in scene illuminant, for example, if the scene is illuminated with tungsten light. Therefore, a further need exists to accomplish subsampling in a manner that also changes the sensitivity of specific colors to match the scene illuminant.